Legends Of Immortality
Legends Of Immortality is an upcoming motion picture distributed by Paramount Pictures in the U.S.A., Lionsgate Films in the other nations making appearances in the film, & Columbia Pictures in the remaining international territories. The production companies are Paramount Animation, Lionsgate Films, Columbia Pictures, IdeaMakers, Nickelodeon Movies, Sega, Hasbro Studios, United Plankton Pictures, Allspark Pictures, & DHX Media. This movie is an idea by Kaden Vanciel that he's been having for a long time, & is inspired by the Immortality series by Tennis Match Fan on FIMFiction, as well as The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water. 'PLOT' The movie begins with the narrator(Jane Copland) explaining to everyone about the times we all dealt with, as well as the times famous legendary icons dealt with. The narrator then tells us that there are people who would gain different appearances as they get older, & people who die, unless they are immortal. The year is 2026, & Microsoft HoloLens has become a BIG influence among the world. New technologies are being worked on, & life is getting better. One day, a man named Walter B. Mitchell(Kaden Vanciel) goes climbing on a rock mountain. After climbing, he eventually reaches the top, until later when the rocks underneath him roll of, & he gets caught in the rock slide. There are witnesses who saw everything & used 3-D HoloLens cameras to record. They are worried about Mitchell, until they see rocks being tossed put of the pile. This continues until the witnesses see a pair of arms, & Mitchell climbing out. Wondering what's going on, & with the rock toss ALSO being recorded, Mitchell & the witnesses head to the hospital, where they show the doctors 3-D holographic footage of what happened. Using HoloLens, the doctors take X-ray pictures of his skeleton. No bones are cracked! Mitchell then reveals to everyone his just recently learned knowledge that he is...... immortal. He then thinks about getting a glass of water, & to everyone's surprise, a glass of water appears instantly in his hand! Mitchell then tells everyone that he needs to know how to control his powers, so he says goodbye to everyone in the hospital as they say goodbye to him. For hours Mitchell trains on combining his powers with technology & upgrading himself past the maximum. After his training is complete, he spends some time listening to Queen, Eiffel 65, The Beatles, etc. He is contacting his friends until he gets a strange reading. He opens a HoloLens program that allows him to identify strange readings & listen to them. He does this to figure out what that strange reading was, & it turns out to be laughter, SpongeBob's laughter. He then uses his powers to go deeper, & put on his screen what SpongeBob is doing in Bikini Bottom. It turns out that he & Patrick are making funny faces at each other again. Mitchell then wishes that they don't get the face freeze again. Just then, a 2nd strange reading is picked up. Mitchell analyzes THIS one to find a conversation taking place between Sonic & his friends on Mobius. They were celebrating yet another victory against Robotnik(called Eggman by Sonic). A battle took place on a new death egg in the style of Star Wars 6 & the previous days of Sonic The Hedgehog. The egg's central core was blasted, resulting into an explosion of the egg. Robotnik is finally gone, because he didn't have enough time to get to the escape pods & died in the explosion. This satisfies the man, until he gets a 3rd reading. Using the same process, he learns that THIS reading is from a fun conversation between Pinkie Pie & her HUMAN SELF?! That's right. Ponies & humans are living in the same world. Pinkie is throwing a party, & all her friends are there. Ponies like Coco Pommel, Sweetie Drops(BonBon), Golden Harvest(Carrot Top), Doctor Whooves(Time Turner), Amethyst Star(Sparkler), Cherilee, Sea Swirl, the Flower Sisters, Cloudchaser, Flitter, Spitfire, Photo Finish, Pinkie's sisters, Twinkleshine, Cherry Jubilee, Cherry Berry, Braeburn, Fiddlesticks, Soarin, Babs Seed, Tootsie Flute, Rumble, Thunderlane, Fleetfoot, & Minuette(Colgate) who don't have human selves, humans like Mystery Mint, Sweet Leaf, & Tennis Match who don't have pony selves, the Canterlot/Cloudsdale High Students, even the Dazzlings are there dancing to amazing songs performed by both Vinyl's. The song playing during the man's viewing is Lady Gaga's Poker Face. After one night of viewing a lot of clips, and telling his friends about them while still keeping contact, Mitchell decides to go to sleep. The only problem, he can't so he decides to find something to do. He tries thinking until he finds that he has the powers of oracles as well. So he puts his oracle powers to a test & learns that the 3 worlds are about to end in a matter of time. Realizing the danger these worlds are in, he creates a plan to rescue SpongeBob & his friends, Sonic & his friends, & Twilight & her friends from said apocalypse. He still contacts his friends and tells them about what's going on. Suddenly, he gets a strange phone call from "Pinkie Pie, Mystery Mint, and Sunset Shimmer". Realizing how odd it is for characters like them to contact him, he answers the call and talks to them. He tells them that he will explain everything in 2 days, and that they must be patient, and never tell anyone else this happened. Afterwards, the calls end, and he puts his plan into action. Mitchell takes a look at the 3 worlds & learns that everyone's asleep, especially the ponies & humans, who were snuggling & cuddling with each other, which he states is cute & adorable, since he's a brony. Mitchell, using all his might, pulls all characters & cities out of their worlds, & into his. They disappear on his screens before their worlds die out, which turns the screen static a second before they turn off. Such intensity caused Mitchell to collapse & lie on the floor. After a few seconds, he gets up & goes to sleep, tired from what he just did. The next morning, he wakes up & uses his HoloLens goggles to find out where in our world the ones he rescued the previous night are. He found the locations. Bikini Bottom under the waters of Salt Lake in Utah, Sonic & his friends in San Francisco, California, & the My Little Ponies & Equestria Girls in Boston, Massachusetts. Mitchell then uses surveillance programs to take a good look at what's going on. In Salt Lake City, SpongeBob & his friends climb out of water with the ability to breathe on the surface, & are discovered by the Mormons, who are shocked to see such beings exist. Same goes for Sonic & his friends in San Francisco when Japanese-Americans who have played all Sonic games notice them & become surprised that they are real, in our world. What happened in these 2 locations also happens in Boston, Massachusetts when bronies & pegasisters of that city meet up with the ponies & equestria girls. Questions rise, until SpongeBob, Tails, Lyra(pony), & Twilight(pony) speak up, telling everyone that these kinds of conversations will not solve their problems. Everyone realizes they're right, & resumes their business. Later that night, in Maryville, Missouri, the Mitchell watches all the way from his home in Detroit, Michigan as our heroes are investigating barely known areas until they bump into each other. The same thing that happened earlier, happens again. After everyone calms down, they find a place to sleep for the night. A Holiday Inn Express & Suites was that location. Mitchell encounters cuteness again as the 2 Dashies are snuggling & cuddling with each other & Sonic, despite the fact that he's heard of the Sonic & Rainbow Dash stuff on the internet. He then goes to sleep to prepare for a big day the next morning. The morning arrives, & Mitchell uses his powers & HoloLens to send a message to our heroes & the world leaders as well as the people all around the world. The message tells them that they must meet him at the United Nations for an important meeting. Mitchell then leaves his home in Detroit to the United Nations & takes his HoloLens goggles & video footages with him to the United Nations building in New York. Everyone gets the message & travels to the building where they meet each other & wonder where the message sender is. The "message sender" arrives last too introduce himself. He then puts his goggles on & uses his powers to show everyone his story & tell it to them in the process. This makes everyone of our world remember who he is, & puts the other people, & the ponies, especially Twilight Sparkle, in shock. He then tells the story of what he was doing when he was learning how to control his powers & what he did after that. He even told them about SpongeBob & Patrick making faces at each other & wishing they didn't get the face freeze again. He then tells everyone about the conversation between Sonic & his friends about their final battle against Robotnik, & that he's gone. He then told everyone about the party the ponies & humans were having, & that Lady GaGa's Poker Face was playing. He then tells them that he apologies & that he was curious & HAD to know what was going on, despite the fact that curiosity can NEVER be kept to a minimum. He then told everyone that he had oracle powers to predict the future, & used them to learn that the 3 worlds he spied on were going to end in an apocalypse, & that he used his powers to rescue them from the disasters, by giving them a life in a new world, ours. He also told them about his seeing of the questions & conversations the next day, & the night. Then he told them that he's the one who sent the message, & that now here they are. Just then, the Canterlot High principal walked up to him with Nurse Redheart next to her carrying a medical bed. In it was the REAL Princess Celestia, the one who's immortality was coming to an end, the one who wants to speak with him. She talks to him & transfers the last of her magic to him. He then uses it to let Twilight Sparkle see what was going on, leaving her & her friends depressed about this. After the end of the talk, the princess finally passes away, turning into dust in the process. Afterwards, he tells everyone what Celestia told him. He then says the next thing that Celestia told him is urgent. She felt a disturbance. he then uses his powers & HoloLens to learn what disturbance she felt, & figures it out. He then tells everyone what she was talking, about. When he saved the beings from the apocalypses, relics from their worlds were blown out of their hands & snatched by an antagonist from ours. He then tells them that the book page that SpongeBob used to make himself & his friends superheroes has been snatched by the antagonist along with the Chaos Emeralds & the Elements Of Harmony to drain them of their powers in order to convert them to black/dark magic, & use that power to destroy us all. He then tells everyone that he's going to find the antagonist, fight them to the death, rescue the items they snatched,(which he's calling "the relics"), & save our world from total domination. Much to Twilight Sparkle's dislike, she tells him that that's crazy, & that he shouldn't go alone. He then responds that he'll give it a shot, then summon everyone else to assist him if things get harder. The world leaders have been eavesdropping the entire time, & the man asks if there is anyone who agrees with this idea & understands how dangerous the situation was. The U.S. President, Joshua Kennedy(Tom Hanks), tells everyone that Mitchell is right, & that if the antagonists succeed, they would probably do to the world their version of what Nazi Germany would've done if THEY won the 2nd World War. With that said, Mitchell then leaves to begin his quest for the relics. Throughout the days, Mitchell travels through the deserts, the Himalayas, the oceans, and other epic locations to find the relics. After weeks of traveling, and using his powers to get obstacles out of the way, he finally gets to the place where the relics are, and investigates the area. Meanwhile, the world has been watching, since his investigations are in his HoloLens, which he still has, and broadcasts it on ALL the screens in the world. The man finds a series of videotapes during the investigation, and connects the footage to his HoloLens. The footage displays something very shocking. There used to be an antagonist named Quincy Lilles(Will Farrel) who was working on some kind of project to put an end to democracy and everything related to it, including the magic of friendship. However, a hero named Chuck Norris used his chin-fist attacks and roundhouse kicks to defeat him. Mitchell then realizes that Lilles is the one who snatched the relics, and is using them not just to steal his project back, but also to do what his projects purpose was. Learning that Lilles is behind him, Mitchell uses his mind to create a blockade and sabotage his attack. Then, he begins fighting him. After Mitchell has done enough, several beings arrive, transformed, except for Sonic, SpongeBob and his friends back to their superhero selves and the ponies and humans in their Rainbow Power forms and half-pony forms, and fight alongside him. Meanwhile, devices deigned by Lilles has been creating dark magic out of the relics. Mitchell saw it in his mind and uses his powers to disrupt the process, resulting in the magic of the relics being cloned into dark magic(clone something and transform the clone). He then gives the relics back to their rightful owners, resulting in Sonic's transformation into Super Sonic, and an upgrading of the ponies and humans. Together, they fight alongside each other, until Lilles knocks Mitchell out unconscious, causing everyone to mourn for him, except for Lilles. Suddenly, Mitchell opens his eyes, which begin to glow, then as he gets back up, he suddenly tramsforms into a god. CAST Kaden Vanciel as Walter Q. Mitchell Tom Hanks as Joshua Kennedy, a descendant of John F. Kennedy, & the 46th president of the United States Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants Roger Craig Smith as Sonic The Hedgehog Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle(pony) Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star Colleen Villard as Tails Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie(pony) & Fluttershy(pony) Rodger Bumpass as Squidward Tentacles Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash(pony) & Applejack(pony) Clancy Brown as Eugene H. Krabs Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity(pony), Princess Luna, & Granny Smith Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks Cathy Weaseluck as Spike & Mayor Mare Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia & Cherilee Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle(pony) Michelle Crebers as Apple Bloom(pony) Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo(pony) Peter New as Big Macintosh John de Lancie as Discord Britt McKillip as Princess Cadence Andrew Francis as Shining Armor, the Equestrian captain of the guard IMShadow007 as Twilight Sparkle(human), Sweetie Belle(human) WubCake as Applejack(human) PurpleRoslyn as Rainbow Dash(human) Alioopster27 as SonicFan39Returns as SuperSonicFan1313 as CREW Director(s): Producer(s): Writer(s): Editor(s): Cinematography: Composer(s): Special Effects Supervisor(s): RELEASE Paramount Pictures will distribute the film through it's Paramount Animation banner in the United States, Lionsgate Films will distribute the film in the parts of the world that made appearances in the film, & Columbia Pictures will distribute the film in the remaining international territories. HOME MEDIA Paramount DVD will release the film on DVD & Blu-Ray in America, Lionsgate Home Entertainment in the parts of the world that made appearances in the film, & Sony Pictures Home Entertainment in the remaining international territories. BOX OFFICE PRESENTER(S) PRODUCTION COMPANIES STUDIO LOGOS SEEN IN BEGINNING BEFORE CREDITS Can any of you help me with this? Also, I need to make enough money so I don't go bankrupt affording the rights to use the characters. Remind me your thoughts in the comments.